


and baby, heaven's in your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and he's laughing like they're golden, like they're romeo and juliet, like he could make this last forever," or, fifty imaginings for two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby, heaven's in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written for 1sentence at lj, theme set epsilon. the sentences are all unrelated, and largely au. i'm sorry, this is rubbish, but i started it and was determined to get it finished. unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.  
> disclaimer: i do not believe any of this actually happened, the members of one direction (obviously) do not belong to me, etc etc.

**#01 motion**

the train blurs along the countryside, soft edges from speed, quickly quickly quickly away from doncaster, and louis can feel the distance growing every metre; liam rubs his eyes as he looks for an empty seat and sees feathery brown hair, eyes open like the sky behind black frames, and thinks, _okay_.  
  
 **#02 cool**

some days, he wishes he could have it come to him the way zayn malik does, wishes he could hold everyone enraptured, just not care like harry styles, wishes he wasn’t the kind of person who drops his books all over the corridor on the first day of school, but next thing he knows there’s a guy in a cardigan and really, really green trousers bending down next to him, and he reaches out and pinches liam’s cheek and smiles wider than the world, like he maybe possibly actually means it.  
  
 **#03 young**

last day of summer, and they lie under the sun with lana del rey coming out of tinny speakers and feel warmth to their bones; their eyes catching in the light and hands just brushing and it’s a little bit like perfect.  
  
 **#04 last**

he’s on the second-to-last page of anna karenina with louis’ chin hooked over his shoulder, his breath warm on his cheek and he can feel him through his whole being, in his muscles and ligaments and bone marrow; ‘we’ve been together for 1095.73 days, according to google’ said his card this morning, and ‘many happy returns’ louis told him over his breakfast-not-so-in-bed.  
  
 **#05 wrong**

‘does it make it better if he’s technically younger than me?’ louis whispers as liam payne continues at the front of the lecture hall about the importance of metaphysical poets; ‘pretty sure that makes it worse, mate,’ is the only reply he gets from zayn.  
  
 **#06 gentle**

‘i don’t love you,’ says louis, since he never was one to beat around the bush, never one to mollycoddle, and he thinks maybe he sees liam’s cadbury eyes widen a bit before his hand runs up louis’ thigh again, ‘just to be clear’.  
  
 **#07 one**

so liam kind of wants to fall down a tunnel to the centre of the earth when louis finds him watching blurry phone videos of louis in ‘grease’ on youtube, and kind of wants to roll down a hill of cacti when louis starts laughing after a few shocked seconds of silence, and kind of wants to just curl up in a cupboard and never leave when louis says ‘oh, liam,’ in a sort of fond tone; he kind of really doesn’t want to die when louis starts singing ‘you’re the one that i want’ to him with this little smirk on his face like i know.  
  
 **#08 thousand**

louis is the worst, liam swears, he is the absolute worst, and there is chocolate icing on his nose and all over the kitchen counter and he can’t move without crushing hundreds and thousands under his feet and the smell of burning fills the whole kitchen and liam wants to die from the mess; louis smiles bright and so, so beautiful and for him and liam still wants to die but it’s from happiness this time.  
  
 **#09 king**

it’s ridiculous, it’s so completely ridiculous and stupid and utterly not liam, because for god’s sake liam is just some serving boy, and louis is the prince, he’ll be ruling the land someday – and he’s a spoilt little brat too – but he’s the prettiest person liam’s ever met and fuck if he isn’t a little bit in love.  
  
 **#10 learn**

everything is blurred and too fast and liam is way way past tipsy (and it always goes like this, like the flash of louis’ stupid red jeans and his stupid blue eyes and his stupid pink mouth wrapped around liam’s cock) and he’ll just never fucking learn, will he?  
  
 **#11 blur**

they meet at the hyde park concert in 2009 and louis is flushed and sweaty and can feel the crush of what seems like the entire population of the world around him but somehow his focus ends up on the boy next to him, a little taller than he is and with awful hair but his eyes are closed like he’s in a trance, his t-shirt clings to him and in the swell of light and colour he’s just what louis needs.  
 ****  
#12 wait  


it’s his longest dry spell yet, and really, louis just doesn’t do this, he doesn’t wait, but liam walked in and he was all smiles and shyness and it’s like louis’ going to have to fucking _seduce_ him or something.  
  
 **#13 change**

liam sees the boy with the collection bucket outside everyday as he heads into work, and gives 20p to save the children and feels awful but he’s barely making ends meet as it is on his meagre tesco salary; nevertheless, the boy flashes him a smile, hands him a post-it and “call me maybe” plays as liam enters the supermarket and he has to shake his head at the world a bit.  
  
 **#14 command**

“you’re beautiful,” liam says in the honey-sweet, lemon-sour warmth of the summer and feels the heat of the ground and the sky and the sun through his body, and “kiss me” louis whispers and who is liam to say no?  
  
 **#15 hold**

louis sings the stones’ ‘wanna hold you’ in front of ten thousand people and stares at liam the whole time and it’s almost a declaration and liam almost can’t breathe and –  
  
 **#16 need**

louis is a vacuum, liam decides, in the way he sucks all the air out of the room when he walks in and takes it with him when he goes, leaves liam gasping for breath and dizzy in his wake; in the way something small but horrible twists in liam's gut when louis isn't there.  
  
 **#17 vision**

people often ask liam if he feels as though he's missing a part of himself, but he thinks it's impossible to miss something he's never had; the truth is, the only times he's ever wished he could see are when the only sound filling the room is louis' laugh, brilliant in the darkness.  
  
 **#18 attention**

‘and then the dragon said –’  louis’ voice floats through to where liam is in the next room, cleaning up, and he can imagine the kids’ completely attentive faces, under louis’ spell; he thinks it's probably a little embarrassing that louis holds him just as enraptured as the class of five-year-olds.  
  
 **#19 soul**

in all honesty, liam is completely and utterly terrified that he will turn out like the horror stories he's heard at school, that he'll never find the ‘louis’ inscribed intricately on his palm; he almost faints when he walks into his new dorm room to this (beautiful) boy who springs off the bed and introduces himself as ‘tomlinson... louis tomlinson’.  
  
 **#20 picture**

it really doesn't mean anything, liam tells himself, that he has a box of photographs of him and louis together, of ticket stubs and receipts; he's just saving memories of a brilliant friendship, nothing more.  
  
 **#21 fool**

the new court jester arrives on a rainy tuesday when liam's already been run off his feet fetching things for the ladies in waiting, but when they're introduced he meets the familiar grin, blue eyes, of louis tomlinson, louis from the village; it's almost something like home.  
  
 **#22 mad**

‘you are actually certifiably insane,’ harry tells him, and ‘are you fuckin crazy?’ niall shouts and zayn doesn't even need to speak over his raised eyebrows, but louis was never one to listen to the critics; this is why liam finds himself being serenaded with ‘just the way you are’ in st james’ park, by louis’ class of six-year-olds no less.  
  
 **#23 child**

when they first meet, when liam's seventeen and louis nineteen, when they're high on the shock (joy, excitement) of still being in the competition, it doesn't feel like liam's that much younger; it's only six months later, with liam curled against his chest, tiny and frightened, that louis realises he's still really just a kid in a lot of ways.  
 ****  
#24 now  


liam gets put in the box of 'the sensible one', is painted as responsible and the father figure, which, alright, isn't unfounded, but he remains a little resentful of the idea that he doesn't know how to live in the moment; like this one, in the centre of whatever club, in whichever city, shrouded in the haze of drink and the heat of the bassline, and the light slanting on louis, catching his eyes and he's perfect, he's glorious, and if only they could see liam now.  
  
 **#25 shadow**

louis has never dated anyone who wasn't an artist of some sort, who hasn't immediately understood his devotion to his work, to his shading and colours or lack of colours and light, who wasn't the type to get drunk on the roof on a wednesday night, and liam has never met anyone as - as consuming, as insane, as mysterious as louis; they really, really shouldn't work as well as they do.  
  
 **#26 goodbye**

‘you're - you're coming back, right?’ louis says, and hates how feeble he sounds even to his own ears, but liam gives him this grin like i love you, like you're so stupid, like of course.  
  
 **#27 hide**

it all really starts with this one game of hide-and-seek in the rubble of last night's raid, with their gas masks in their boxes banging their knees, and louis chucks a tiny piece of shrapnel at liam and tells him he has pretty eyes.  
  
 **#28 fortune**

he's nineteen and literally worth millions, and sometimes it's more scary than awesome, sometimes it's awful and he feels shut in by the magazine articles, by the insults on twitter, by the cameras and the flashing lights, and on these days louis knows, louis understands, louis makes him tea and a hot water bottle and hugs him like he'll never let go.  
  
 **#29 safe**

louis knows, he does, he understands that it's liam's job and that he made the choice to put his life in danger on a daily basis, that he chose to do it to help other people, but he can't really help it if he'd much rather cling to liam and not let him leave every time he comes home.  
  
 **#30 ghost**

okay, so his friends will mock him endlessly over the awful new supernatural thriller film he's agreed to do, but he really does need the money, and that leaves no room for snobbery; first day on set and he's introduced to his co-star and - well, who said ghost movies were so bad anyway?  
  
 **#31 book**

he never really planned, as such, to be a novelist, it just sort of - happened, mostly due to the fact that english was the only subject he wasn't failing horribly at a level; now it's his life and somehow, crazily, it worked and there are book tours and interviews and his editor harry nagging him for manuscripts - it's when he looks up to ask for a name at a signing, and there's honey coloured hair and gorgeous eyes and 'i'm liam' that he's really grateful for the success.  
  
 **#32 eye**

louis' eyes are so blue, are the ocean, the sky, are everything, really; the way they crinkle when he smiles, the redness around them when he cries, the flutter of his eyelashes when they kiss.  
  
 **#33 never**

“i promise,” liam had said and kissed louis like it was nothing; met danielle and dropped louis’ hand like it was nothing; kept saying “i’m sorry” like it was going to make anything better, stayed silent when louis said “it wasn’t going to last anyway,” and that was that.

  
**#34 sing**

louis knows his voice isn't the best of the group, knows that really, they could take him out of the album and no one would notice the difference; there's still a bit of him, though, that's desperate, desperate, for the proud little smiles liam sends him after his solos on tour, enough that he can forget the rest of the world and concentrate on getting liam to look at him like -

  
**#35 sudden**

there's no warning at all, just paul's face, lined and serious, as he hands the phone over and says 'it's your mum,' and liam watches louis take it with a wary look and his face go pale, watches him seem to grow smaller and smaller and he's saying 'okay - okay, i love you too' and three hours later he's curled up into liam and he's tiny, he's so fucking tiny, and he doesn't - no one deserves this, but liam can't help hoping it was a mistake, it was some other little girl run over, not lottie, not louis' sister - just anything to make louis stop shaking.  
  
 **#36 stop**

he's not even - he's past the point of even trying to pretend it's not because of harry, that he's stronger than that, because what a bloody lie - it's not better, per se, but it's the truth, that he's killing himself like this, twisting a knife, in search of an end, despite - or maybe also because of - liam cooking him breakfast and shooting him sympathetic looks and kissing him in the dark like he could fix him.  
  
 **#37 time**

'louis tomlinson' is what the man introduces himself as to the security guard at the gate, flashing a suspiciously official looking entry pass and pulling liam along by the hand, but 'the doctor' is what he tells him after they've uncovered an alien (alien!) scheme and stopped a bomb from going off and blowing up the whole factory and 'come with me,' is what he says while liam's busy gawping at the stars out of his blue box - his spaceship, which, /really/ - and 'okay,' is what liam breathes and the doctor grins like liam's saved the world or something, honestly, he can't help his blush.  
  
 **#38 wash**

a day after louis' eyes still hurt from the crying and a week after liam's smell isn't even on his pillow anymore and a month after the receipt from the dinner was still in his jeans when they went in the machine and he sits on the floor covered in the stupid crushed little white pieces and he is destroyed.  
  
 **#39 torn**

liam takes it hardest of all them, really, because obviously they were all in it to win but liam was the one pushing them into practice and making lists of song choices at three a.m. and not sleeping and it's almost worse because when they sang, it was their song and liam was glowing, really, and louis wanted everything for him, to give the world to this beautiful boy and now he's crumpled in the corner with red rimmed eyes and there's not one thing he can do.  
  
 **#40 history**

practically everyone he knows makes fun of his choice of degree but really, it's not like zayn who's just about scraping through his art classes or niall who took music so he didn't have to work have much ground to stand on; the only person whose mocking actually hurts is harry's crazy drama friend louis' - that is, until it turns out it was pigtail pulling and louis' smiles turn shy and his eyes are suddenly bluer than liam noticed and his mouth tastes like cinnamon.  
  
 **#41 power**

so it's maybe really hot that liam's so much taller than him, and maybe really hot when he gets bossy, and, okay, a bit embarrassing when liam finds out how much it turns him on, but it ultimately works out very well for louis, so there's that.  
  
 **#42 bother**

it's the fifth of august and they're at louis' house and winnie the pooh is saying 'oh, bother' on the tv screen and the twins are enthralled but his eyes are on louis; it's the sixth of december and they're in new york and they watch the sun rise over manhattan and the boys are enthralled but his eyes are on louis; it's the seventh of april and they're in singapore, of all places, in the pouring rain and now it's louis' eyes on him and he can't look away until they're kissing like some stupid rom-com.  
  
 **#43 god**

they're sat next to their mothers in the pews, legs dangling over the edges of the benches, and father andrews is giving another one of his long, droning sermons; louis catches his eye though and gives him this little secret smile and liam's happy.  
  
 **#44 wall**

he punches a wall - which turns out to be a lot more painful than movies let on - and his knuckles are bleeding and it's all because of some stupid teenage girls on the internet, god, but sometimes they're just too much, too many insults thrown at his door; liam walks in and sees the blood everywhere and, predictably, flies into a panic, but then he bandages louis' hand and makes him tea and generally turns out to be a better nurse than louis would have thought.  
  
 **#45 naked**

when zayn walks in he's got avril lavigne on very loud and zayn's eyebrows aren't even on his face anymore, they're so high, and he asks louis if he ever stopped being an over-emotional teenager - but really, this whole liam situation definitely merits the playing of awful angsty music, it's that bad.  
  
 **#46 drive**

really, road trips are the biggest cliché in the book, but the sun beats through the windscreen and covers louis in light, and he's got his toms up on the dashboard and he's laughing like they're golden, like they're romeo and juliet, like he could make this last forever. **  
**

**#47 harm**

the thing is, louis' just so - he's so bloody stubborn, all the time but especially on this story, and that makes him a good journalist but awful for liam, and then he goes and gets himself - by the mafia, of all people - and - liam's sitting on a hospital chair and he's so angry, angry at louis and his idiotic need to run towards trouble, at the people who did this to him, left him bloody and broken and - he can't breathe, and - louis.  
  
 **#48 precious**

louise is the darling of the age, the jewel of the screen, a shining star, and liam is not very much at all, he supposes, in comparison; she smiles at him, prettily, like she does for the cameras and he thinks he's probably just a face in her memory, no name, but it's his job to go running around after her, never mind the fact she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.  
  
 **#49 hunger**

after, they sit in a greasy, formica-table café and drink coffee and liam doesn't eat, watches louis devour a truly enormous bacon sandwich; the blood on the pavement is all that's in liam's mind, the smell of it, how louis had stuck the knife in that man, smooth like he was shaking his hand, and liam's breath comes steady and even.  
  
 **#50 believe**

it's not that he thinks particularly lowly of himself - it's just that liam is so, so beautiful, that he's so kind and shy and funny and wonderful and he honestly does not understand what he sees in louis most of the time.


End file.
